Are We There Yet?
by Purinsesu Mu-n
Summary: This a story where my favorites Fruits Basket in one of the summer trip meet another cursed family. I am bad in summary but the story is fun to read


Well hello, I am Purinsesu Mu-n which means Moon Princess if you didn't know. (I don't know if they are in the right order)

This is my first story so please don't be to hate me if you don't like it. I accept helpful commentaries so please try to review.

PS. I don't own any quotes or titles that I will mention here.

* * *

Me: Welcome to the fascinated imaginated world of Purinsesu Mu-n. This is a story about how my favorites Furuba characters in one their trip found a new cursed family and how they will have new adventures along with them. Now here is Kyou-san with some awful news. I hope you like it. 

Kyou: Sadly Purinsesu Mu-n doesn't own Fruits Basket or any Hey don't call me like that it make look old!

Me: sowy oO

Kyou: ok, ok I didn't mean to scream you --' he get closer to her to apologies almost like he was trying to hug her but not so close so he doesn't transforms (don't get me wrong Kyou's fans he is like the big brother that I always wanted)

Yuki: sighs you will never learn you baka-neko. Like this baka-neko was saying Purinsesu Mu-n doesn't own us.

Kyou: Yeah, so don't bore to sue her. (He finally hear clear what Yuki said)

Hey whom you are calling baka-neko you sissy boy (Both Kyou and Yuki start to fight)

Me: ' Now you can read my lovely story.

* * *

**Are We There Yet?**

One Sunday Morning

At Shigure's Kitchen,

"What a beautiful morning to make a trip, don't you think Momiji-kun?" said Tohru while making some last arrangements to one of their famous spontaneous trips.

"Yes Tohru, now that we have everything plan out we can make the first step to our wonderful trip that I will like to call The first summer trip with Tohru at the Year of Rabbit said Momiji while bouncing around her so he didn't notice that Kyou's punch behind him.

" Why you little brat! Why you have to be so annoying all the time and always making plans without consulting on us first." said murmuring while he seat next Tohru. But he didn't able to sit at all because the next thing was one of Yuki famous kicks that make him fly away.

"Look who talks about annoying someone? It is the first thing you do when you wake up, you baka-neko " Said Yuki half asleep sitting next to her trying to make a nude for his tie.

Whom are you calling that… but his words were cut when he saw Tohru starting to look more worry. He stands up trying not to look at her so he can't feel to guilty and went to sit on the other side of the table. Yesterday was one rough and unusual day that he ever had before.

Narrator POV

After a long and rough day at school Kyou start to sense that things will only to get worse. Even it was the last one since tomorrow vacation started again. The way back home Kyou was only lost on his thoughts.

"Kyou-kun, are you felling okay?" ask Tohru with some kind worry on her face.

"Yeah, I am ok, why you ask" finish those word he turn his head to see only Tohru big smile. That only him making blush so he turns his head quickly so nobody can see it.

"MY KYOU" someone start to scream all the way back. Most people stop wherever they were doing to see what was all the commotion. He knows what he needs to do.

"WHERE IS MY KYOU?" Kagura start to ask to them where Kyou was that they did not notice that he already left.

"Kagura, the baka-neko already left so…" but Yuki words were cut because Kagura also already left trying to find him.

Kyou already run so fast and he has to admit that he was pretty tired. So he went to place that Kagura will never try to find him. It was an old tree that he find the first time he went to see the outside world. He claimed very fast and on top of the tree he fall asleep. After a few hours of a long of sleep he was brusquely wake up for the rain.

He was completely exhausted when he got home.

"Kyou-kun your are home, what a relieve, you must change your clothes before you catch a cold and then you have to eat something, you must be really hungry and then you have to get some sleep also you must be really tired since start to rain a long time ago " Tohru start saying at the same time that make Kyou only to sigh with a smile on his face.

He did everything that Tohru told him expect the part to get some shut eye and finally when the rain stops he went to the roof.

"Kyou-kun, are you all right? You seem in the morning kind lost of your thoughts."

Tohru asking while she was sitting next to him only make him jump off his thoughts again.

"No it is all right, mother told that is important to think about something if it is really important to you" Tohru start to said since she saw the odd expression the he put on his face.

" No, Tohru, is anything like that, I just got a weird sensation that this days it was going to be worst that I ever had" Kyou said more calmly

" Was it Kyou-kun?" Tohru ask

"Not at all, I was able to escape Kagura and everything, that is just the weird part"

Kyou said looking now at big white moon.

At the same time but only a far away a redhead girl with some cats ears and a long tail was exhausted for running so fast that she already lost sense of direction. That was the worst day she ever had. Everything she tried to do to sanctify others didn't reach that to be accepted. And that day was the last one on the place she ones called home. To make worst her day it was raining so hard that she couldn't see where she was going. However, there was nothing else for her to do only to find that someone special that she will never forgot and start a new life.

* * *

Me: How you like my story so far. Maybe the end was to sad. You have to tell so please review. Please, pleasee… 

Momiji: Yes, you have to tell her right away. So I can catch bettles with Tohru and also meet this new girl.

Haru: Yes and be nice to her. Ok but next time it will nice if also you include me into your story.

Me: Okay -'-

Bis bald (see you soon)


End file.
